Sudden Encounter
by Sharkie2008
Summary: Elliot and Olivia meet a couple, just like them. I think it's just a oneshot. But let me know what you guys think.


Honestly, this is really random. I was watching Fault yesterday and for some reason this popped into my head. Reviews are always nice and appreciated. :

* * *

Olivia walked into the bar quickly shutting the door behind her to stop the blowing snow from making its way inside. She fixed her hair that had been thrown about by the wind and gently brushed off some lingering snow on her coat before she started walking towards the bar. She sat down and ordered a beer when she noticed a man about 2 stools down staring at her. She blushed, looking away and taking a sip of her beer.

She just took a glance at her watch when she noticed the man had stood up from his stool and was making his way towards her. She quietly cursed under her breath all the while rolling her eyes. She heard him sit down next to her, and didn't even have to look up to know that he was looking at her waiting for her to acknowledge him.

She slowly lifted up her head to glance at him, sighing. He was smiling at her and she gave him a small smile back.

"Hi," He put out his hand for her to take. "I'm Mark."

Olivia took his hand and shook it. "Olivia,"

"I'm sorry i hope i didn't freak you out by coming over here."

"Not at all," She smiled. "But, if you don't mind my asking, why are you over here?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, the bar is empty." Sure enough, the bar had one other lingering couple in the corner of the room too wrapped in eachother to even notice them. "I just thought you could use some company."

Olivia really didn't want to lead this man on, so she lifted her left hand and flashed her ring in his eyes. "Sorry."

Mark smiled while lifting up his own hand releaving a gold band around his ring finger. "I didn't mean to come off like that, I'm sorry."

Olivia's face started to heat up, she was clearly embarassed. "No i'm sorry. That was rude."

"Not at all," He reassured. "I'm actually waiting for my wife and I just thought you could use someone to talk to."

"Me?" Olivia asked. "Did I look lonely?"

"Alright I admit it. I just wanted someone to talk to while I waitied for her."

Olivia was about to say something when she heard the bell on the door ring, signaling someone had just entered. She smiled and waved as her husband entered the bar, also wiping off some snow off his coat just like Olivia had.

"I was just about to say that I was waiting for my husband. But, he just walked in."

Elliot walked towards Olivia and placed his hand on the small of her back, gently giving her a kiss. His hand lingered on her back, looking into her eyes for a moment before turning to the man next to Olivia.

"Hey there," Elliot said, giving the man a glare. "I'm Elliot, her wife."

"Mark," He said smiling placing his hand out for Elliot to shake. Elliot shook his hand, though slightly confused as to why this man was still here with his wife.

Olivia laughed at Elliot's bewildered face. She took his hand and sat him down. "Relax El, he is a married man."

Elliot shrugged. "Can't hate me for assuming." Elliot turned to Mark. "I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

Mark laughed. "Don't worry about it, I probably would too if I saw my wife talking to a man in a bar."

Olivia turned her back on Mark and faced Elliot. "What took so long?"

"Well the doctor thought that he had 3 appointments before me so I had to wait until he was finished with them before he could come to me. He had to take care of two who had come in with broken wrists which apparently was going to take less time then asking me to stick out my tongue and say 'awe'."

Olivia laughed, taking his hand in hers. "What did they say about the test?"

"They said they would call if anything came up. If they don't call then I'm in the clear."

Elliot ordered a beer from the bartender and turned to Mark to ask him where his wife was when the door opened and in came a woman who looked a little aggitated with the way the weather was behaving. Mark turned around, smiling at his wife and walking over towards her at the door. He greeted her with a hug and kiss before walking her towards the bar.

"Elliot, Olivia, this is my wife Kathryn. Kathy, this is Elliot and Olivia." The 3 all shook hands before Kathy sat down at the bar ordering a water for herself. Mark smiled and turned to Olivia and Elliot.

"Come to a bar and order water." He rolled his eyes and Olivia and Elliot laughed.

"Stranger things have happened." Elliot said and they all agreed.

"What kept you sweetie?" Mark gently asked his wife who looked like she would blow up at one wrong move.

"Captain wanted me to finish a few files before I was allowed to leave."

Elliot and Olivia immeadiatly took interest in their conversation. They glanced at eachother, both with confused looks on their faces before turning back to the couple.

"Honey," Mark started. "I'm your partner, I would know if you had some DD-5's to finish up."

Kathy sighed and laughed. "Alright you caught me. I was out getting your Christmas present."

"It's two days until Christmas and you're just getting it?" Mark joked and Kathy swapped him on the arm.

"Well I have been a little busy. 99.9 of my day is spent with you. I don't have a chance to get it without you with me."

"Touche," Mark laughed and Elliot and Olivia took this as their option to come in to the conversation.

"Hold on," Olivia said getting their attention again. "Did you say you had to finish DD-5's?"

Kathy nodded. "Yeah we're detectives up in Queens. We have to do those-"

Olivia cut her off in mid sentence. "Yeah we have to fill those out as well. We're detectives too in Manhattan."

"Really?" Mark asked.

Both Elliot and Olivia nodded their heads. "Special Victims."

Mark and Kathy looked at eachother surprised. "You're joking. This is a small world. We're Special Victims too."

"Your kidding."

"Nope. How long have you two been there? You'd think we'd have some sort of encounter."

Olivia spoke for the two of them. "We've been partners for 11 years. What about you?"

"We've been partners for 6." Mark answered.

"11 Years is a long time." Kathy pointed out and Olivia and Elliot laughed.

"Yeah it sure is." Elliot smiled at the look on his wifes face.

"Hey!"

"How long have you been married?" Kathy found herself asking before she even thought about it.

"3 years." Elliot smiled proudly at Olivia.

"That's it?" Mark asked surprised. When he saw the look on Olivia and Elliot's face, he took a step back. "I'm sorry, I hope that didn't come off as rude. I was just wondering what took you so long?"

Olivia laughed, blowing it off. "No it wasn't rude, just surprising that's all. Elliot was married up until about our 7th year. After that he just kind of...happened."

Kathy laughed. "That's romantic."

"Oh like yours is any better." Elliot shot back and both Kathy and Mark smiled.

"No I guess it's not. I sounds a lot like yours. Apart from the married partner."

"So how long have you two been married then?" Elliot asked them as he ordered him and Olivia another beer.

"Lets see..." Mark pretended to think about it real hard and started laughing when he's wife face turned into a scowl. "I'm kidding!"

Kathy rolled her eyes ignoring him. "5 years."

"You guys were partners for a year before you go married?" Olivia asked surprised. It had taken her and Elliot 7 years to even acknowledge their feelings for eachother.

"Yeah, there was something there right away." Mark took his wifes hand in his and kissed it lovingly.

Olivia smiled at the couple and felt Elliot rubbing his thumb in circles on her hand. She was lucky, and she knew it. She didn't care how long it took for Elliot and her to get together. Just as long as they were together.

Kathy and Mark were just ordering their next beers when Elliot's cell phone went off. Olivia sighed, letting her head roll back knowing that it was either Kathy or their Captain. And honestly, she didn't know which was worse.

"Stabler" Elliot said into the phone, standing up and walking away from the group. A moment later he was back at Olivia's side putting his coat back on.

"Captain needs us," He said Olivia sighed. She stood up too and starting putting her coat on.

"Sorry to leave you guys."

"Oh don't worry about it," Mark dismissed. "Believe me, we know what it's like."

Elliot took out a napkin from the pile in front of him and began writing something down. When he was finished, he handed it to Mark. "Call us sometime. Maybe we could do this again."

Mark took the napkin with eagerness. "We will. You guys be careful out there."

"We will." Olivia said turning around to leave the bar. "It was great meeting you."

"You too." They called after the couple. Elliot follwed Olivia out the bar into the cold with his arm around their waist as they left their new friends in the warm bar.

"I hope they call," Olivia told Elliot as he opened her door for her. She leaned foreward before she got in the car, planting a kiss on his lips lingering for just a moment leaving Elliot wanting more.

"Me too," He agreed before closing her door and getting in the car himself.


End file.
